My life changed
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: Melody has been having a rough life, so she needs something to spice it up. Finding out she isn't human may be a shocker, but this may have been what she was looking for. Some excitement! Finding out that anime is just open tears she uses her new abilities to travel to different worlds. First up, Soul Eater! !OC!Self-Insert!Review!Advicial Reviews if necessary. Enjoy!


**SleepingMelodies: Hey, I went back and looked at my stories and noticed my very first story. Once I read it, I noticed how horribly constructed the plot was and the horrible grammar and spelling! So I have decided to rewrite it. If my past reviewers have read that story and is now reading this new one, I apologize if you don't like this. It will be different than the old one but bare with me here. I want to try to make this realistic. So I bet you're thinking,'Oh! I bet shes having fun! Being able to rewrite one of her _first _stories, and go through all those wonderful memories of horrible spelling.' No, I'm not. Sure it was fun when I started but I 'accidently' deleted the new story...Three times. I sat there on my couch crying at all my hard work GONE. I'm an idiot.**

**Now I'm trying to save every minute so I won't mess up! So here goes nothing! I hope you review~, and possibly check out my other stories...(hopeful yet desperate face) nah i'm kidding...or am I?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, if I did then a lot of things would be changed ( :| ). I only own Melody and eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo!**

* * *

You know that girl you see running down the street looking like she just crawled out of bed and was having a horrible day? Well, that's me. Everyday I wake up late and have to run to school so I could get to class on time. This would never happen if I actually got up in the morning, despite being woken up an hour early. Its just, my bed is so warm and outside is so _cold._ Whenever my grandpa comes and wakes me up, I get up, close my door and go back to sleep. I'm sure I would be able to get up if I didn't stay awake until two in the morning reading fanfics on my phone. Its just so addicting!

Whenever my grandpa knocks on my door and asks if I'm ready I always say, 'Yup! Just brushing my hair!'. It's a lie. I haven't even touched my bedroom floor yet! My grandpa usually gets fed up and leaves me to walk to school, not wanting to be late for work.

Now here I am. Walking, sprinting, down the sidewalk towards my high school with a piece of toast in my mouth, crumbs flying into my eyes, all the while trying to pull my jacket up my arms. It was very hard, but luckily I'm a multi-tasker. I would've been out the door earlier if I wasn't spending half of my time looking for my manga in my messy room. I'm not saying manga is more important than school, but it is important.

* * *

I was currently sitting at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Today was horrible, all the 'popular' girls stared at me like I was a freak and I had to endure the two hours of testing! Damn end of the year tests! I had to spend two hours in geometry doing nothing but learning things from a college teacher! You know how hard that is? Half of what he says doesn't make sense. I was glad it was the end of the day, that means I could go home and to my air conditioned room, away from this heat. I swear this weather is bipolar! In the morning it's freezing then by noon its 102 degrees. And it was windy too! I always wear my hair down which made it worse for me. My hair was going crazy, so there I sat probably looking like an idiot with my purple hair everywhere.

Yes it's purple, on my birthday my grandpa let me dye my hair any color and so I asked for purple but it was some stupid magenta color, damn stylist messed it up. At least it was better than my normal blonde hair. The whole dying session was horrible too. I had to sit there for _four_ _hours_ listening to the damn stylist rant about how the color would bring out my green eyes. I just sat there saying 'yes', 'mhm' over and over while I stared at a granola bar.

Like I said, horrible and plus when I got on the bus I immediately sat at the back but this weird old guy started talking to me. He asked me if I was in high school and what were my plans for the day. I would've thought he was just a friendly stranger but he had very scary teeth like he did drugs and he was twitching every few seconds. I just stared down at my backpack hoping he would stop. The lady in front of me seemed to understand my distress and addressed the man saying that he should leave me alone because he was scaring me. He immediately stopped and went back to talking to himself. I gave her a thankful smile which she just nodded to and went back to entertaining her little child sitting next to her.

Once I got off the bus, I started to walk home. I took off my backpack and started to search for my house keys as I reached my front door. Getting slightly mad, I started to pull out all the loose change and pencils and shoved them in my jacket pockets. When I found no keys I slapped my forehead realizing I left them in my room. Grumbling, I stuffed everything back into my backpack and I went around and hopped my backyard fence, hoping to be able to get in through the back door. If my grandma was here, I would've been able to get in but _no, _she just had to go back to San Diego to visit her family for two months She's never around, oh well not like I care.

Once I reached my sliding doors and tried opening them but when they didn't budge I dropped my backpack and screamed in outrage. I can't believe it! I have to wait outside until my grandpa got home which wasn't until three hours! I refuse to wait in the heat! I turned around and bent down picking up a rock.

I gripped it tightly and chucked it towards some bushes, hoping to let go of some pent up rage. When I heard an angry, hurting yowl, I turned back towards the bushes and ran towards them. That sounded like a cat, and it must have gotten hurt by the rock I threw. I'm such an idiot! I peered through the pushes to see a medium sized black cat laying on its stomach licking its paw, presumingly the one that got hit by the rock. I winced and slowly stretched my hand out, getting it's attention.

I feel horrible, I hope it's not too badly hurt. I can't believe I hurt one of my favorite animals.

"A-are you alright?" I probably sound so stupid talking to a cat. His eyes seemed to be staring into my soul and it was starting to freak me out.

I moved my hand closer once I sense it wasn't going to get mad and scratch me. I slid my arm under its stomach and pulled him towards me and gently picked him up. I avoided his paw**(Yes, I checked)** so I wouldn't hurt him. I moved slowly towards some shade under a tree, hoping to get both of us away from the heat and so I could actually check if he's alright.

* * *

**SleepingMelodies: Again, I hope you review! It makes me happy :) okay if you're wondering, why does she have purple hair? That's so stupid. Well this character _is _based off myself, and I do have purple hair. The next chapter will probably will be this week, tomorrow, or this weekend. My schedule is pretty open and I plan to post 2-4 chapters each week, but not for this story! I do have other stories! So if this story isn't updated yet, you may go check my other stories(wink wink nudge nudge). Well, Ciao!**


End file.
